


The Reveal

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Autistic Tan [1]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: After Hours, Autistic!Tan, Autsim, M/M, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Hi all this is my first Queer eye Fanfic I’m sorry if it’s not as good as some of my others but I have seen a few Austic Tan! Fics recently and as an Autistic person myself and with Tan being one of my fave I have decided to do one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different, Not Defective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188111) by [itsxanderkaidyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn). 

Rob was at work he was in the middle of a round of obbs when he was told there was a phone call for him at the nurses station he checked his watch it wouldn’t be Tan the boys where doing there last day of filming today so he finished the room he was in and making note of where he had got to went to take the phone call

“Nurse France” he said as he picked up 

“oh Rob thank god somethings wrong with Tanny” he heard the voice on the other end saying and he froze

“what, what happened, what’s wrong” Rob was extremely worried there was a pause and he spoke again “Antoni” he said trying to get the man’s attention

“yeah right sorry I was just checking on him I don’t know what happened at first we thought it was a panic attack but now we’re not so sure and he won’t talk to us” he explained and Rob could hear Karamo in the background by the sounds of it he was yelling at production then there suddenly there was crying and he heard Bobby saying “K stop shouting your making it worse” with that Rob knew what was wrong “he’s having a meltdown Ant”

“what”

“a meltdown its like a panic attack or a breakdown or well its hard to describe but Tan he’s autistic and when he has these meltdowns he often goes non-verbal where is he” and Antoni looked round and checked he was still there before speaking “he’s on the couch with Johnny and Bobby” Rob nodded “ok are either of them hugging him or anything if so tell them not to he doesn’t like it during the meltdown after its over though he will be really clingy” he then heard Antoni cover the speak and call over “hey Johnny love Rob says that will make things worse he says Tan has Autism and this is a meltdown” he then uncovered the speaker and spoke again “what else can we do to help” and Rob just shook his head again “nothing I’m afraid Antoni these things have to run there course, but listen I get off in an hour if he hasn’t started talking again by then call me and I’ll try and talk to him ok”’ the chef agreed and they hung up and Rob headed back to finish his rounds with an underlying feeling of fear about Tan having a meltdown without him there to help him through it but he had his patients to look after so he pushed that thought to the back of his head and got on with his job.

> ** _ 45 MINUTES LATER _ **

Antoni looked at the clock and realised that Rob would be off in 15 minutes and Tan still hadn’t said a word he didn’t want to phone Rob back as he didn’t want to worry the man but he had to do what was best for Tan so he began to head to the kitchen area to get his phone but as he passed by the couch he felt something grab his arm and heard a very soft voice say “’baby boi” and Antoni just smiled and sat down beside the man “hey Tanny you feeling better” he asked as the Brit began to snuggle into him and Antoni took that as a yes so he grabbed Bobby’s phone as it was right beside him and text Rob **you weren’t joking about him being clingy he is holding onto me like a barnacle – AP **he then settled down and just let Tan cling to him with love.

> **_AT THE HOSPITAL _**

Rob changed into his civis and pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Bobby 15 minutes ago he looked at it and just smiled he selected Tan’s number and sent **hey babe I’m free now if you need me I love you darling** he then fired the other four a text thanking them for looking after Tan and warning them that he might be a bit odd for the next few days but just to call him if they need to.

> **_ MEANWHILE AT THE LOFT _**

Now that Tan was feeling better production where adamant that they get on with filming luckily today was just a reaction day but it was still a lot for Tan and slightly overwhelming for him so he was sitting on the couch curled up next to Bobby as Antoni came over with there drinks and sat at the other side of him and the Brit snuggled up to him the other two sat down Johnny on the couch and Karamo on the chair he then grabbed the remote and pressed play. Tan was quite through the review and the boys knew it would be noticeable but they didn’t care they where to worried about him so as karamo ushered the production team out of the door Jonathan went over and sat by Tan’s feet making the older man smile.

Tan felt safe here surrounded by his boys he truly did but he wanted to no he needed to hear his husbands voice so he began to look around for his phone and Karamo noticed and asked him what he was looking for but Tan just turned to Antoni and whispered to him “his phone” he said to Karamo before turning back to Tan “you want Rob Tanny”’ he asked and the man nodded Jonathan handed Tan his phone and said in what Bobby swore was the calmest voice the man had ever used “here Tanny use mine love” and Tan just smiled and hugged the man then went back to leaning against Bobby and hugging Antoni as Karamo grabbed a chair and sat behind him as Tan phoned his husband.

> ** _ SALT LAKE CITY, UTAH _ **

Rob sat in the small library in his and Tan’s house reading when his phone went off he looked at the caller ID and he saw that it read **JVN** and he panicked and quickly picked it up but all that fear was lifted when he heard that beautiful English accent on the other end of the phone “hi”’ was all it said but he realised so much tension he didn’t even know he was holding onto “hi babe you feeling better” he asked as he smiled “’yeah the boys have taken good care of me and I’m even better now that I’ve heard your voice” Rob could hear the small smile on his husbands voice, he knew the boys where close in fact a lot of people asked him if he ever got jealous and although he wouldn’t be human if he didn’t knowing that his husband spent so much time with these handsome men but he knew Tan loved them in a very different way than the way that Tan loved him and it was at times like this he was anything but jealous in fact he was grateful that Tan had his boys to look after him when Rob couldn’t and he was glad the boys had not been deterred from that love due to Tan’s Autism, realising he had been quite maybe a few moments to long he spoke again “I’m glad to hear it Tan I love you darling” he said and smiled as he put his book away with muscle memory “I love you to darling but don’t worry ok I’ve got my boys I’m ok”

“ok love if you say so I’m going to go and get some work done Tan but I’ll phone you back later” “ok Bye sweetie” Tan said before Rob hung up. Now much more relaxed the got out his sketch book and got to work on some more of his drawings.


	2. Chapter 2

> ** _ THE NEXT EVENING _ **

** _ _ **

There had been times during the filming of this season when all 5 of the guys have complained about the shared suite idea but they had been very grateful for it today as although Tan had been he had still been very clingy all day but he had slept well last night so the boys just assumed it would be the same tonight but when Antoni went to the kitchen to get a drink in the middle of the night he heard some gentle crying and found Tan crying on the couch “Tanny what’s wrong darling” Tan looked round shame evident on his face “I’m sorry Antoni I never I didn’t want to wake up anyone that, that’s why I c came out here” he said through his tears and Antoni walked over to him and sat down beside him offering him a hug “can I touch” the Canadian asked and Tan nodded so Antoni pulled him close for a hug and spoke gently “can’t sleep love” and Tan just shock his head the pair sat like that for a while with Tan crying and Antoni holding him and rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him the best he could. After a while an idea came to Antoni, “’is this because of yesterday Tanny”

“yeah the, day af… after my me… meltdown I can’t … sleep … much” Tan explained “what dose Rob do to help”

“nothing really … he … he just hol… holds me… I … I listen to his… heartbeat” Tan said as he tried to get him breathing under control “why”

“well because I want to know how to help you Tanny but enough talking right now lets just breath Tan come on breath with me ok” he said as he began to help Tan steady his breathing by making him breath in time with himself the same way that he used to do as a teenager with his ex-boyfriend when he had anxiety attacks after about half an hour the Brit was breathing normally again so Antoni spoke once more “Tanny do you want to come sleep with me in my room tonight” and Tan thought about it for a moment then agrees so Antoni went to get his drink then the duo left for the bedrooms and settled into Antoni’s bed. Tan lay his head on Antoni’s chest as Antoni held him in his arms and began to sing him some polish lullabies.

After a while tan turned to face his friend and spoke “hey Ant” and Antoni stopped singing and looked over at his friend “Yeah Tan”’ he asked and Tan was silent “what’s wrong Tanny”’ he suddenly saw that Tan was crying “hey now don’t cry love I’m here it’s ok” he said stroking Tan’s hair

“I…I…I’m sorry baby boi I’m sorry… I’m” Antoni just put a finger on Tan’s lip “no stop that right now stop apologising there is nothing for you to be sorry for love it’s ok” he said as he planted a kiss on Tan’s forehead “’but… I’m…I’m” Tan sighed and took a few moments to calm his breathing before talking again as Antoni continued to rub soothing circles on Tan’s chest “I’m taking up your time, I’m a burden” he said once he was breathing normally again “NO” Antoni said with great conviction “don’t you ever say that don’t you ever even think that”

“I am I stopped filming yesterday and now I’m keeping you up” Antoni just shook his head “I don’t mind being here for you Tan I offered didn’t I and we got the filming done yesterday didn’t we so stop worrying ok” he said and pulled Tan over back onto his chest but before he could say anything else he heard Tan yawn so he began to sing him more lullabies and the next time he looked over at his friend he was fast asleep and it wasn’t long after that, that Antoni feel asleep himself.

> ** _ THE NEXT DAY  _ **

** _ _ **

The following day Antoni woke up with Tan still lying on his chest he smiled. Tan meant the world to him all of the boys did but he and Tan had a special bond making them so much closer to each other than they were to the other boys. He would do anything he could for his Tanny and he was just so happy to be able to help his best friend so he just lay there and let Tan sleep till he woke up naturally about 25 minutes later with a smile “morning sleeping beauty” he said causing Tan to jump slightly “sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” he said and Tan just sat up and looked at him “’it’s ok, morning baby boi thanks for last night” suddenly there was a nock on the door “Ant we can’t find Tan” Bobby called through the door “I’m here” Tan called back “and I’ll be out to make breakfast in a moment” Antoni said as he heard the foot steps going away from the bedrooms.

As the quintet sat eating there breakfast no one spoke apart from the occasional comment on Antoni’s amazing cooking until Karamo got a text “that was production” he said looking at his phone “they want a meeting to discuss the second half of filming who’s coming with cause I’m not going myself”’ he said and Johnny’s hand shot up “I will” he said and Karamo nodded after breakfast the two of them set off and Tan went over to the couch as the other two did the dishes and Antoni explained the events of the previous night to Bobby.

After all of the plates were dried and put away Bobby picked up his laptop and sat down on the couch beside Tan and Antoni who were watching Nailed it and got to work on some new design ideas for his and Dewey’s place. Tan was holding on tight to Antoni during al of this and Bobby was keeping an eye on him as well he was concerned about the fact that Tan had struggled to sleep last night. Both he and Antoni knew that production would have most likely wanted them all there for the meeting but Tan was in no fit shape and they really didn’t want to leave him alone. Bobby ended up putting his laptop away after a few episodes to concerned about Tan to really concentrate and had his arm around Tan’s shoulder while watching the show where there was a knock at the door causing Tan to jump Bobby went to answer the door leaving Antoni to calm Tan back down and when he saw who was there he hugged the man “hey come in” he said moving aside “we’re in the living room watching Netflix” he added and opened the door to the living room as he did the duo on the couch looked round and upon seeing who the visitor was Tan leaped out of Antoni’s arms and ran into the visitors instead “Rob” was all he was able to say to happy to see his husband and to be holding him again. As the couple hugged Bobby picked up his laptop from the chair beside the couch and sat down there leaving space for Rob to sit with Tan on the couch and Antoni watched with a smile as Rob walked over to the couch with Tan still clinging to him with what looked like practised ease “I’m here love it’s ok I’m here” Rob said as they sat down Antoni still on Tan’s other side and he put his shown back on as the foursome settled down to wait for the others to come back to give them an update as Tan clung to his husband and one hand and held Antoni’s hand with the other.

After about a season of Nailed it and after Tan had finally let go of his death grip on Rob he was finally able to go and put his bags away in Tan’s room the other two returned from the meeting “’hey guys so that was boring” Johnny said as he threw himself down onto the two seater couch “it’s not to bad they just told us a bit about our heroes and that we have three weeks off before we have to start filming for next season” Karamo explained as he headed to the kitchen area to get a drink the group all spoke for a while but they were still slightly put off by how quite Tan was. When Rob walked back into the living space Jonathan jumped as he heard the door to the bedrooms close he wasn’t expecting anyone from that area but he got up and hugged Rob anyway and Karamo whispered to him as he passed by “’thanks for this” to witch the man nodded and sat back down beside his husband and both he and Tan now joined in the conversation much to everyone’s delight as although he might not be there yet their Tanny was getting back to normal.


End file.
